


Ai Dungeon adventures.

by GoldenLogic



Category: Ai dungeon - Fandom
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Home Invasion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLogic/pseuds/GoldenLogic
Summary: Adventures from Ai Dungeon.
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. Chapter 1

You are  
a young adult woman living in a big city. You have just come home from work and you are tired. You put your bag on the floor and walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. You hear a window break and turn around. A masked woman enters your house.  
She is armed with a gun. You scream at which point she points the gun at you and tells you to be quiet. She is wearing a ski mask and a leather jacket. She has short hair and looks mean. "Shut up bitch, do as I say and you won't get hurt"  
she says in a harsh tone. You know you can't call the police as they will never arrive in time.  
You try to resist but she is stronger than you. She takes off her coat revealing a black tank top and tight fitting jeans. Her breasts are large and firm. They are about the same size as yours so it's not hard to guess what she wants with you.  
She starts to tie you up and you struggle. You manage to free yourself by biting down on one of her fingers causing her to drop the knife. She grabs your head and forces it onto hers forcing you face into hers. She kisses you passionately while holding your head against her breast.  
You feel your nipples getting hard.  
"You like that?" she asks. You nod your head in agreement. She then starts to fondle your breasts. You feel your nipples getting harder still.

"Mmmm, you're a horny one aren't you?" she says.You feel yourself getting wet. She then turns you around and starts to unzip your dress. She pulls it down revealing your ass which she slaps a few times before turning you back around. You feel your breasts and nipples ache from the excitement.  
"Take off my shirt"  
she commands. You comply and pull off her tank top revealing her breasts to you. They are large but sag a bit, probably due to her age. She then takes off your dress and pulls down your panties.  
"Mmmm nice"  
she says as she grabs your ass. You feel a rush going to your head as she kisses you on the lips. She then turns you around and bends you over revealing your wet pussy to her. She spanks your ass a few times before rubbing your pussy with her hand.  
You feel a tingling sensation as she enters a finger into your love hole.  
"You're very wet, you must want this" she says as she starts to finger you. You feel weak in the knees as she does so. You've never felt this way with anyone before.

You can feel yourself getting closer to an orgasm. She then stops and spanks your ass again.  
"Not so fast, we've got all night" she says as she puts on a strap on. It's black and about 8 inches long.  
She then puts on a condom and lubes it up with lotion. She then puts your legs on her shoulders and penetrates your love hole.  
"Ahhh" you let out as she goes deeper and deeper inside of you.  
She starts to thrust in and out as you moan in ecstasy.  
"You like that?" she asks.  
"Yes! Oh yes!" you reply.  
She then starts to go faster and faster as you feel an orgasm coming on.  
"I'm...I'm...COMING!" you shout as you have an intense orgasm.  
You squirt a little as you do so.  
"Oh shit!" she says as she starts to cum inside the condom. She then takes off the strap on and throws it on the ground.  
"I want to feel your tongue on my clit" she demands.  
You comply and start to lick her clit as she grabs your hair.  
"Oh yeah, that's a good girl" she says as she starts to moan. You feel yourself getting turned on again. She then takes her fingers and puts them in your love hole.

"Oh fuck!"  
you shout as you feel an orgasm coming on.  
"I want you to squirt on my face" she says as she continues to finger fuck you.  
"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum again!" you shout.  
You squirt all over her face as she does the same.  
She then licks her fingers and tastes your love.  
"You taste good" she says.  
You get dressed and she tells you that you will meet her at the same place next month for another session. You are a little scared but also very turned on by this woman.


	2. The Prostitute.

You are  
a young girl who has just turned 18. You are at a brothel and have been here for the last few months. You are being trained as a prostitute. You are in a room with two other prostitutes who are both naked and kissing.  
One of them is a blonde girl with large breasts and the other is a brunette with a smaller chest. "It's your turn now" the madam says to you. You are undressed and the three girls  
begin to fondle your body. They kiss on each cheek, nibble on your earlobe and lick up your neck. The blonde starts sucking on one of your nipples while the brunette licks it and then begins licking around the outside of your lips.  
You moan out loud and start rubbing your clit.

The blonde girl suddenly stops her actions and looks down at you. She smiles seductively and whispers into your ear "I want you to be my first."

You gasp loudly but don't say anything.  
You feel so dirty and ashamed that you can barely speak. The blonde girl grabs your head and kisses you deeply on the mouth. Then she pushes her tongue inside your mouth and slowly works it all the way in until she is completely buried in your throat.  
You can taste the sweet flavor of her mouth and feel the warmth of it. You can also taste a hint of blood. You realize she must have bitten your tongue when she pushed it into your mouth.

You moan out loud and begin rubbing your clit faster. The blonde girl pulls her tongue out of your mouth and the brunette kisses you deeply again. You feel the blonde's hand go down into your panties and begin rubbing your clit while the brunette begins licking your neck.  
You are so wet that it is dripping down your legs and you are moaning out loud. You can feel an orgasm building inside of you.  
"Oh, I'm going to cum," you say as the two prostitutes continue to fondle and lick your body.  
"Not yet."  
The blonde girl stops and the brunette goes back to kissing you.  
You are so turned on that you begin grinding your pussy into the hand of the blonde girl. You can feel an orgasm building up inside of you again. "I'm going to cum."  
You say.  
"Not yet." The blonde girl says again.  
You try to stop yourself but you just can't. Your body is in control now and is demanding to be release. Your whole body tenses up and you let out a loud moan as the orgasm washes over you.  
You feel your pussy convulsing and leaking fluids out all over the blonde girl's hand.  
"Now you may cum." The blonde girl says as she slips two fingers into your pussy and begins rapidly finger fucking you.

You let out a loud moan as the orgasm hits you. Your whole body begins to shake and convulse as you squirt fluids out into the blonde girl's hand. Your legs begin to buckle and you would collapse to the floor if not for the brunette holding you up.

"Oh, you are a squirter." The blonde girl says with surprise.  
You just moan in response as your orgasm continues to wash over you in waves. You feel the blonde girl's fingers slowly being covered by your fluids.  
Finally your orgasm begins to subside and the blonde girl slowly removes her fingers from your pussy.  
"Mmm, you were delicious." The blonde girl says as she tastes your fluids.  
You are too exhausted to respond and you just moan in response.  
The blonde girl licks her fingers clean and then the two prostitutes help you to the bed where you collapse in a heap.  
"You did well on your first customer." The madam says.  
"You will get used to it and your stamina will improve with time. Now you can rest for an hour or two if you want but after that you need to be up and ready for more customers."  
You close your eyes and drift off to sleep.


End file.
